


promises whispered like prayers

by ashers_kiss



Series: Once Upon A Greek Mythology [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, suggestions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the god of love.  She is not supposed to <i>fall</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promises whispered like prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniadepapa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniadepapa/gifts).



> For Nini, because I keep making her wait for the Ruby/Whale one. And because I kind of wanted to see a little of Regina (and Aphrodite) as a mother.
> 
> Same verse as [dread is she](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1076884), and a direct continuation of events in [a lullaby, a kiss goodnight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1209460). (I should really put those all together as a verse, shouldn't I?)
> 
> Title from [My Skin](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izqSWCh5DKY) by Natalie Merchant.

Eros returns to her mother’s house on Olympus, to the room she grew up in, that has grown stale in her absence. She bandages her thigh as well as she can manage; her hands shake, no matter how tight she clenches them.

There is a part of her that is so _angry_ , she could tear the hearts from everyone on this damned mountain; angry at herself, for fleeing, returning here, like the scared child she has not been in so long. For trusting, _believing_ – and she is so, _so_ angry with Psyche, for betraying that trust, for not being able to leave them as they _were_ – 

All she can see are Psyche’s wide eyes, as glazed as everyone’s always were, and Eros presses her shaking hands to her own eyes and wills it to _stop_.

She is the god of love. She is not supposed to _fall_. She is not supposed to have been reduced to this, trembling and vulnerable and still yearning to return. Psyche’s taste lingers in her mouth, her fingers itching to touch smooth skin that has been hers to caress as she wanted for months now. She wants Psyche’s laugh, her sarcasm, the way she sighed when Eros kissed her stomach, the inside of her thigh. She _aches_ with it.

She had thought she was silent, entering the house. Clearly she was not silent enough, because now her mother stands in the doorway Eros had left closed, in nothing but her sleeping robes, and all Eros can do is look up at her and say, “I made a mistake.” Her voice sounds thick and wet, not her own.

Later, she will have to tell her mother what she has done, how she disobeyed her, and she has no doubt the result will be terrifying to behold. But for now, Aphrodite only says, “My darling child,” sits next to her on the bed and holds her, like she was no more than a child again, murmuring the most soothing of nonsense as she strokes back her hair. Eros has not cried in centuries, but tonight, she closes her eyes against her mother’s shoulder and merely pretends her face is not wet.

**Author's Note:**

> I _swear_ there's [a happy ending](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psyche_%28mythology%29)!


End file.
